Thirty-Four Prompts
by grey.canis.lupus.92
Summary: Thirty-four sentences for thirty-four prompts ranging from kind of fluffy to kind of squicky


I own nothing, Fable belongs to Lionhead Studios, ergo, I make nothing.

XXXXX

Arrival: For all the attention and fanfare Damien's life would garner the night he arrived at the Guild was a quiet affair, highlighted with kindly words and Weaver's warm smile.

Eyes: Though he had seen and committed horrors that were the stuff of nightmares, Whisper's eyes were what haunted his dreams.

Staff: When Damien learned of his roommate's birthday, he spent the better part of a year carving, sanding, and polishing a staff of oak, though he never told her of the inscription under the wrap of the grip that read _to my whisper, how you haunt me_.

Practice: It was during in-fighting practice that Whisper realized he wasn't above fighting dirty if it gave him an edge, for him, biting, clawing, eye gouging, even sexual distractions, were fair play.

Woods: It was during their adventures in the woods that she realized that when Damien's rage burned; he became a truly terrifying being, 'Skorm Incarnate' she would often muse looking back on it.

Winter: During winter, his fear of fire became obvious; he would shy from the light and warmth, relegating himself to the darkest and coldest corners of the Guild, prompting Whisper to huddle next to him and share her warmth.

Summer: In the summer, Damien was truly miserable, while other apprentices would shuck their heavy woolen robes in favor of minimalist outfits, he still wore the sweltering garments, refusing to remove a single stitch even on the hottest of days.

Scars: During their first intimate encounter that Whisper realized that he was self-conscious of the scars that marred his young body, but she worried about the scars to his mind more.

Graduation: After their graduation ceremony, they promised each other that they would always have each other, and nothing would change that.

Lake: At Great-wood Lake, Whisper didn't think her Farm-Boy had changed much, but she hadn't seen his natural prowess with the steel axe on his back.

Bandits: She retched at the sight of Damien atop a pile of Bandit corpses, blood-spattered and grinning madly as he hewed them like deadwood.

Hobbes: During their contest killing Hobbes, Whisper could only stare at his whirling dance of death, clearly suited to a larger, heavier weapon.

Troll: Though legend states he cleaved the Earth Troll of Dark-wood Weir in two with a single swing, Damien had barely survived, prompting him to save for a ring to put on her finger.

Statue: Whisper found asleep him at the foot of Brom's statue in the Oakvale cemetery an Obsidian Great-axe clutched tightly to his chest.

Twin-Blades: The day Damien fought Twin-Blades was defining moment in his life, it defined him as a ruthless man, and he would do anything if he felt he was right, never mind good and evil, if he felt he was right, he would gladly kill.

Knothole Glade: Whisper had always emulated the woman depicted in Knothole Glade's statue; she was stunned to discover that her personal hero was the mother of her Farm-boy.

Balverines: While Damien looked like his father, he took after his mother, with a specialty in balverine slaying, even augmenting a great-axe, as she had done decades before.

Arena: It was in the blood soaked sands of the arena that Whisper realized that her best friend was a powerful man, going blow for blow with white balverines and soundly thrashing her, it was also where she learned of his love, rather than deliver the final blow, he proposed in front of all of Albion

Wedding: Their wedding was a quiet, private, and simple thing, presided over by Weaver and attended only by Maze as a witness.

Prison: Bargate Prison breaks most men, but for Damien it was his crucible, forging him into something not seen since the days of Nostro and the First Archon, William Black.

Thunder: After learning that Whisper had fled Albion with their unborn child during his incarceration he hunted her brother, Thunder, down and beat the answer of their homeland out of his brother-in-law.

Great-axe: Damien stepped out of the gate after the Hook Coast incident, Weaver couldn't help but smile, for he wore ragged, red, mantled cowl and wielded a great-axe the Guild-Master had not seen in ages, he smiled even more when the younger hero called himself Crimson Hood.

Maze: Whisper was shocked to see a ragged looking Maze in the market of the Village she and her son lived in, more when she heard what her distant husband had told his mentor "Run, run and never stop running, because if I ever find you again, I will kill you where you stand."

Aeons: From the moment he saw the Sword of Aeons he could hear the dread weapon's siren song, promises to help him find his heart's desire and raze all that stood in his way, but he knew it would enslave him, long before he found Whisper; as such, he hurled the vile weapon back into the Void.

Scythe: Seeing the man that slayed the last of the Court of Blades, the mummified Hero gave pause, for Damien looked so much like his long dead son had, Scythe had no doubt this man was his kin.

Jack: When the mighty Jack of Blades fell the world felt it, as if a film over the world was ripped away, when Whisper felt it she looked out over the sea with a distant look in her eyes.

Armor: When Damien returned from the ice-bound lands far to the north, he cut an impressive figure, clad in gleaming silver plate-mail, a tattered red cape billowing behind him, and a the Murren Great-axe as his standard.

Retired: It was from sailors on shore leave that Whisper learned that the Jack-Slayer had cleaved his Guild seal in half, telling the people of Albion to find another savior, because he was retired.

Docks: Damien, the Legendary Red Hood, the God of the Arena, the People's Hero, the Jack-Slayer, the New Archon, the Farm-boy, vanished from Albion after he bought passage from the docks of Oakvale.

Search: He searched for five long years to find his Whisper, using most of his ancestor's legendary armor to finance the search, leaving him with the left gauntlet, the right shoulder plate, the belt, and boots.

Head: In a village of the Southern Islands Damien spotted an item he had parted with nearly twenty years prior on a young man's shoulder, the blood stained head of a white balverine, a head he gave to his wife.

Son: When asked about the head, the boy said his mother gave the grisly thing to him, and her husband, his father, gave it to her.

Whisper: As they talked a woman approached, and though she had changed, the comfortable weight of motherhood on her once lean figure, the silver of wisdom at her temples, and care lines on her face, he recognized her instantly, for she was his friend, ally, lover, bride, and soul mate, she was his Whisper.

Farm-Boy: When she saw the man with her son, even after almost twenty years, she knew him on sight, though his build was less than she remembered, his hair was entirely silver, and scars marred his face, the fathomless eyes hadn't changed, he had followed her across the years and miles, he was her love, her soul mate, her Farm-boy.


End file.
